One Kiss Is Not Enough
by Evita
Summary: Coming back from a mission John surprises Teyla by kissing her.


**One Kiss Is Not Enough**

"We're alive!" John shouted when he run out of the shimmering surface of the Stargate into the gateroom of Atlantis. He rushed over to Teyla, grabbed her and swung her around. Setting her back down on the ground he shut off her delighted laughter by kissing her fully on her lips. He didn't realize her astonishment, when he let go of her.

He turned around, ran back to Ronon and gave him a pat on the back. The Wraith had caught them – again - and since they'd escaped one time too often, the Wraith had decided not to take the risk again in bringing them on board one of their ships. Instead, they had buried them.

It had been a difficult task to escape out of a labyrinth of caves where the Wraith seemed to store away their food. But they had made it!

Teyla looked confused as John jumped up the stairs to greet Elisabeth. He had kissed her. He had really kissed her. _Why did he do that?_ Teyla watched as John embraced Dr. Weir but he didn't kiss her too. Unconsciously Teyla touched her fingers to her lips.

"We really barely made it," Ronon explained stepping next to Teyla. "But I don't think that justifies such action." He shook his head watching John jumping around.

Teyla turned to Ronon. "You are wounded," she recognised immediately. "You should go to the infirmary." She paused. "Has John hit his head?"

"No, I don't …"

"Certainly he must have;" Rodney exclaimed, pointing furiously at Sheppard. "Where is this ZPM? You two should have brought it with you. If what I just heard is correct, John used it to crush an entire mountain down on some Wraith. Why did he do that? Couldn't you have just shot them?"

"Without our guns?" Ronon asked.

"It's not important how you do it. Just don't destroy ZPM's when we are in need of them!" Rodney ranted on.

"We'll find another one. Then we'll bring that one back here," Ronon growled, annoyed by Rodney complaints. "I have to go to the infirmary," he said and walked away.

"You never go willingly to the infirmary," Rodney said watching Ronon leaving.

"Well, you know this new doctor?" Teyla asked.

"Keller?"

"Yes. Since she took over as Chief Medical Officer it's not so difficult to get Ronon to the infirmary anymore."

"Is everybody going crazy?" Rodney asked. "Am I the only one who's not out of his mind? Hate to go. Work's waiting. Have to find a new ZPM, so Sheppard has another one to destroy!"

Rodney shot a glaring look to John, muttering to himself all the way up the main staircase.

Left alone Teyla watched John walk away with Dr. Weir into her office. Her lips still tingled from his kiss. _Why did he do that?_

"I'll go easy on you," Teyla said to Ronon as she got ready for his attack. "Dr. Keller has patched you up, but I don't think that she would be happy, if you tore out your stitches."

"No need to be careful. I'm quite fine."

"Or willing to go back to infirmary?" Teyla asked smiling.

Ronon only lifted his eyebrows. He wasn't going to discuss anything about the infirmary … or Dr. Keller. He began a quick attack, by going after Teyla with the Bantos sticks. She parried his attack but didn't counterattack.

"I'll beat you if you don't really fight," he announced.

"No chance," was her only answer.

Ronon whirled his sticks around going after Teyla, first aiming at her body then at her legs. She jumped out of reach still smiling.

"Is she distracting you? You are not as fast as you used to be."

"Nobody is distracting me."

He managed a few unexpected moves so she had to concentrate on evading the sticks. Teyla never had to tell him but he was nearly as good as her. So it was obvious to her that today his mind was elsewhere.

"Be careful, Teyla. Teasing our Satedan friend can be very unhealthy," John chirped in as he entered the gym.

Teyla's eyes skipped to John than back to Ronon. "I think I can handle him," she gave back jumping out of the reach of Ronon's sticks. This attack should have been expected since it was well-known that Ronon always used distraction to his advantage.

John simply nodded, his eyes fixed on Teyla. Why was he here? Teyla's mind and attention jumped back and forth between John and Ronon. She barely managed to ward of the next attack from the Satedan.

Ronon watched her carefully. Something had suddenly changed. He didn't make the mistake of looking over at Sheppard. He simply knew that he was still standing at the entrance. Was he the cause of Teyla's slipping attention?

"Ouch! Uff!" Teyla moaned as her back hit the mat. Ronon's last strike had swept her off her feet.

"What's up? It would appear I'm not the one who is distracted."

"Oh, it is nothing. Everything is all right," Teyla answered as Ronon grabbed her hand and helped her back onto her feet.

"Maybe we should call it a day," he said.

Teyla nodded. "I just remembered … remembered … well I've got an appointment with … with a few girls for meditation." Teyla took her towel and dried her sweating face.

"I didn't know that you were giving lessons," John said, stepping next to her.

"I … oh … I'm only meeting with a few interested people. I'm not their teacher. We only meditate together."

"If I tell you that I'm interested, can I join in?" Sheppard asked.

"I thought you wanted to spar with me," Ronon cut in.

"Dr. Keller would kill me if I were the cause of you going to the infirmary two times in one day," John grinned.

"Are you trying to avoid me beating you?" Ronon teased. "Then I must tell you, that meditating with Teyla is as dangerous as sparring with me, especially if you aren't paying enough attention."

"I'm only dangerous if a certain someone is sleeping and snoring while he is supposed to meditating," Teyla said. She hoped John would stay with Ronon because her meditation plans was only an excuse to escape from the gym … and John.

"Well, I'm quite awake and so I would like to give it a try. I'm certainly not Ronon who is able to sleep in the presence of a beautiful woman."

Teyla blushed. Had he really just called her beautiful? What was going on in his mind? Did he need a favour from her? Yes, that has to be it. John needed her to do something for him and he was trying to persuade her, he was trying to talk and to kiss her into it.

"Well, if you are so certain that you want to participate then change into some comfortable clothes and come to my room. I'll be waiting for you," she finally said. If he tried some trick on her she would pay him back.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes," John promised as Teyla left the gym.

"What are you up to?" Ronon asked when they were alone. "You know very well that Teyla doesn't have an appointment for meditation. Everyone can see when she's lying."

"What's going on in with you?" John threw back at him. "Since when are you such a wuss over every little scratch you get while sparring?"

"I'm no wuss!" Ronon growled.

"I know. But you're acting like you are. And so I'm trying to show interest in meditation."

With that said John too left the gym. Ronon thought for a second and then made a decision. If John was obviously going after Teyla, why shouldn't he try to get closer to Dr. Keller? Perhaps he could invite her to spar with him?

Exactly ten minutes later John stood in front of Teyla's door. When she opened it she looked quite surprised.

"You said to wear something comfortable," he explained his attire.

"I said to wear comfortable clothes, not to appear half-naked at my door," she gave back. She had seen John more than once without his shirt but today she wasn't really prepared for this sight.

"Oh, I thought I would entertain you ladies. But … where are your friends actually?"

"Perhaps they are late. Let's start. They can join us when they arrive."

Teyla turned around taking a deep breath as she stepped back into her room. She had to concentrate if she wanted to teach John a lesson. She was certain that he would be as agitating as Ronon. Sitting still and doing nothing wasn't the first thing on his mind. If she got him quiet enough he would certainly fall asleep, just like Ronon. And she was prepared for that, she would show him with her bantos not to tease her anymore. After that she would question him about his intentions. He had to have some hidden plans. That she was sure of too.

"Sit down please," Teyla told John.

Sheppard looked around for a moment before he realised that he was supposed to sit on the floor. The room was dark, only illuminated by a few candles. He could smell some herbs and flowers, a scent he connected to Teyla.

Teyla slid down on the floor next to him setting a candle in front of them. "Sit comfortably. Rest your hands on your knees. Concentrate on the flame," she instructed him. "Take deep and slow breaths… "

"…In and out."

"There is only the candle."

"Only the flame..."

"…Nothing more."

"Close your eyes and see the flame in your mind."

Her voice was low and silky and John had nothing on his mind … than her voice. Her voice was his flame. It warmed him and let him feel secure.

When she repeated her instructions and said again, to take deep breaths and to imagine the flame, John opened one eye carefully.

Without any noise or motion he looked over to her. Teyla had her eyes closed. Her lips whispered the mantra, telling him to breathe in and out. She was really beautiful. John didn't imagine the flame, only her whispering sweet nothings to him, telling him in this silky voice that she loved him.

Oh yes, he loved her. And one kiss was not enough. He had stolen one from her lips this morning. He hadn't even recognised it himself in that moment. He had been so happy to see her again. When he had noticed what he had done, he had gone on to Elisabeth, hugged her and told her how happy he was.

He had not been able to stay with Teyla because he would have kissed her senseless. And she would perhaps have tried to fight him off. It certainly wasn't the wisest thing to do to tell a woman in front of all their buddies and comrades that he loved her.

"Are you sleeping?" Teyla asked suddenly.

John instantly closed his eyes. He hesitated with his answer. What would she do if he was asleep?

When he recognised the movement next to him he opened his eyes. Teyla stopped her stick which would have hit his left side in a full swing. Had he not opened his eyes at that very moment, that connection would've been quite painful.

"I don't like it when you guys go to sleep in front of me during my meditation sessions," Teyla explained but didn't lower her stick. "And I don't like it any better when someone thinks he can outsmart me by making me do something I don't want to do. So tell me simply to my face what you've got on your mind."

"Outsmarting you into doing something? That's not what I intended!" John quickly answered. The stick was still a threat and you knew that Teyla would use it if he didn't answer her.

"Since I have known you, you've never asked me if you could participate at my meditations. And today out of nowhere you ask me if you can. That's not like you! Tell me what you want from me or go. I'm in no mood for your games today. I tell you, I'm quite ready to show you how fast and powerful I am with my sticks."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Teyla! I didn't mean to trick you or anything. I just … well, it was a stressful week. Barely escaping the Wraith took its toll and … well … how should I say this …?"

Slowly Teyla lowered the stick. "Oh… I didn't think about that. I'm so sorry, John."

She put the stick away and folded her hands in her lap. "You should have told me," she said carefully looking for something in John's face.

John didn't know what to think or say. Was she talking about him declaring openly his love for her? He quickly searched her face, then looked away. She didn't seem like she really wanted to hear about his love. But this was Teyla. She would let him talk about it because she thought it would be best for him to speak it out loud.

But then what?

Would she reject him? Would she tell him they should stay friends? Could he simply stay friends with her after his words changed everything? Would she think it was her fault that he fell in love with her? Was that why she told him she was sorry?

"You can always come to me if you need someone to talk to. You don't need to make up stories, like wanting to learn meditation. I'm always here for you," Teyla spoke into the silence.

"I know that," John answered slowly. He paused. Did she really want to hear it?

"I just didn't … well first I didn't know myself. And then … after the Wraith … and I thought I would never see you again … this kiss … I didn't want … I couldn't hold back … I … oh my god! Why does this have to be so difficult?"

John let his head hang down, his chin to his chest, running his hands through his hair.

Teyla's thoughts whirled around in her head. When had he changed the subject? What had his kiss to do with his near death experience?

"What's so difficult?"

That was the only thing she could think to say or ask in this moment. He answered in such a low voice, she nearly missed his words.

"… telling you… that I love you."

Silence stretched between them. John's heart thumped in his chest. Slowly he raised his head when he didn't hear a word from Teyla. He had to look to convince himself that she hadn't left.

With dark eyes Teyla stared at him, her face full of confusion and uncertainty. Hadn't she known what he had to tell her?

"It's true. I love you," he repeated.

"But I thought …"

"What did you think? Didn't you know what I had to tell you?"

Slowly Teyla shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Seeing Teyla speechless gave John back some of his courage. He carefully took Teyla's hand in his.

"I kissed you. Didn't that tell you anything?"

Slowly Teyla's mind began to wrap around what was going on. "No. I thought you planned some scheme because you wanted me to do some favour for you. I … I wondered … but you were so happy to be back … and you hugged Elisabeth."

"No scheme. And I only hugged Elisabeth, I didn't kiss her. I only kissed you. … And I would love to do it again," John blurted out.

"I don't know what to say," Teyla admitted. "I don't even know how to feel."

That was the end of it. John knew it. That was the moment she would tell him that she simply wanted to stay friends.

"Listen, Teyla, it's okay. It was my fault coming here. And it was even a bigger mistake to throw my feelings out at you. Let's forget about this. I should go now. And tomorrow … well, I hope tomorrow we will still be friends."

Okay, he had said it himself. Now he only had to convince himself that it was true. That it could be true tomorrow morning and all mornings to come.

John went to stand up from the floor but Teyla held him back by his hand.

"John, I don't want you to go now. I don't know what I feel. Well, I know that I like you … more than a friend … and that I liked that kiss."

John looked Teyla in the eye. "That could be a start. Does that mean that… you're not rejecting me?

Teyla again shook her head, not able to put into words what was running through her head.

"We … we could try to find out what there is between us. … And I would really love to kiss you."

This time John didn't wait until Teyla could say or do anything. He ran his hand up her arm to her neck and cheek. His thumb slowly caressed her cheek, then her lower lip before he lowered his face to hers and kissed her.

One kiss was not enough. Two kisses would also not be enough. If she would let him he would kiss her forever.

Teyla wasn't able to think straight. But that wasn't important. John's kiss was sweet and careful and not demanding at all. But it also spoke of the passion he was holding back. She didn't know if she loved him, but she definitely knew that she could fall in love with him if he continued kissing her like that.

When the sound of the door access interrupted their sweet kiss, John groaned.

Teyla smiled at him, when he pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I really am," she said.

"Hey, we can always ignore it. Maybe whoever it is will go away."

"That won't work. I invited some girls over here for meditation."

John pulled back further but still held onto Teyla's hand. "I thought you made that up to get rid of me," he admitted.

"Don't you think that I would make preparations so as not to get caught in a lie?"

For a moment John looked quite stunned. Then he began to laugh. As Teyla stood up to open the door he said to her, "Remind me to never believe what you say ever again!"

"That wouldn't be wise. You should always believe me when I tell you that I like you very much … and that perhaps I'm even starting to love you."

End


End file.
